1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light support assembly for attaching temporary and portable lights in places such as on buildings and to supports on constructions sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of devices such as hangers, brackets and the like are available for attaching temporary lights such as Christmas lights to buildings and for attaching other temporary lights such as lights used on construction sites. Many of these devices, however, suffer from the disadvantage that they are difficult to install and are not convenient for installing a string of lights.